


Trip

by sashakate



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashakate/pseuds/sashakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Sburb, Everyone takes a roadtrip.<br/>(dropped this story, only one chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip

Your name is John Egbert, you live in a large house that you share with your best-friends, you won S-burb long ago, and have adjusted to your life in the new world very well, and your now 18. Your glad that those who died also get to live in the world, you go over to your friends Vriska at least once a month. Life is good, you are happy, all the worries of the game are behind you. Even gods get they're rest, you've all done your jobs.

By now you have mostly gotten over your harsh, teen negitivity you had twards the end of the still arent a huge fan of con-air its a crappy movie, but occasionaly you do watch it for old times sake. Dave is convinced that you still like it, but thats Dave for you.

All of the people who played SBURB are going to be taking a roadtrip together, it was strange that none of you had explored much of the created world, you guys wont have to worry about gas-money,the people of the world saw you and your friends as gods, so why would they make gods pay for over priced gas? You find that a little unfair though.

Your bags are packed up in the car, you open the cars door and sit down in the passenger seat. Rose is seated in the drivers seat, Dave hadnt packed yet, so he is stuck rushing now, your almost completely sure the bag will be filled with Daritos and issues of Gamebro.

Youve taken short trips with just the three others before, and Dave always made sure nothing useful was packed. Your honestly excited about the trip everyone is going, all of the trolls and the alphas.

You see Jade and Dave leave the house, Daves large bag hanging off Jades shoulder, with a huge ass grin on her face and you cant help but smile a little too. They throw the bag of junk in the back and took they're seats in the back. You are all in.  
"Shall we go, or do I have to wait another hour?"  
Rose says in the sarcastic tone she so often has, before turning the car on and backing out of the space, you all cheer loudly, you can already tell this is going to be the best trip of the other cars back out also, with Rose leading the cars start to drive east.


End file.
